Arden's First Love
by lightening816
Summary: Second Arden story. Arden was all alone, but not anymore, for this time, she deals with a new problem, new friends, and ,surprisingly, her first love! What does Ratigan plan to do now?
1. The Drink

**ARDEN'S FIRST LOVE**

**Chapter 1: **The Drink

Arden woke from her slumber. After sleeping for hours, she woke up singing her Japanese song. She got to her knees. Her voice was scratchy. She held onto the wall. The streets were empty. She walked down the road not caring where it led.

Arden saw people in the human come and go. Arden didn't want to remember leaving Olivia, her parents, and everyone else. But she was happy with the fact that she escaped Professor Ratigan's wrath. As she walked alone, she kept her eyes trapped on her locket. It was still with her.

Arden couldn't forget the nightmare she had before she left Olivia (an action she had to do). She pictured it in her mind.

She looked at the shadow on the wall. She passed by a book shop in the rodent world. There was something that grabbed her attention. There was a black book in the window. In gold words it said the word "Rats". Arden ran inside. When she found the book, she gazed at the title.

"They have a book for rats? If Ratigan saw this, I bet he'd go crazy." whispered Arden to herself.

She sat down and looked through the bright pages. At first everything in the book didn't have an affect on her. But then she found a page the said a name that made Arden almost explode.

"They have a page about Ratigan!" she exclaimed. She read the pages that talked about him.

"Wow! Deep in his territory!" she said to herself. When she finally closed the book, she saw that the book was written by Basil!

"No wonder! But I didn't know that Basil was an author also!" said Arden. She went out the book store and she just couldn't keep the rats' book out of her mind.

_**.**_

Arden looked up and saw nothing but fog. Arden looked up at the moon. It was a crescent moon. She raised her hands in the air. She remembered that she would always dream about reaching to the moon. She'd actually touch the stars also. She looked at a little drinking house. She really needed some water. Or at least _something_.

Arden went inside and saw many people inside. Luckily Arden had some money in the pockets in her dress.

She went up to the counter.

"Hey. Beer please." she said solemnly.  
"Aren't you a little young for that? You look twelve years old," said the bartender. Arden looked up at him and glared.  
"Looks can be deceiving," she said sadly. She was given the drink and started drinking it. While she drank, some of Ratigan's thugs had entered and saw her. They watched her as she drank, wept, and groaned in agony. While she was drinking her beer, they snuck out and went back to the rat trap.

"Boss!" yelled the lizard thug whose name was Bill. Ratigan turned around. He was still holding on to his wound.

"What is it!" he asked harshly.

"We found her!" said another thug who had a cigar in his hand, and a bowler on his head. Ratigan immediately shot a look filled with alert.  
"Are you absolutely sure? You would never lie to me, would you?" he asked menacingly. The thugs shook their 'no'.  
"Never, sir. She was drinking beer, weeping, and lookin' all sad," replied one of the thugs.  
"...Very well," said the Napoleon of Crime.

Meanwhile, in the bar, Arden was finishing her THIRD glass of beer. The mouse who was sitting beside her kept his eyes on her. He wore a vanilla colored shirt. He wore a brown hat and brown pants that were torn. He had a nervous look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Arden looked at him. She felt weird.

Arden slowly slumped out of her chair in the bar and left. She inhaled and exhaled breath deeply. She looked at the walls. As she walked, she heard thumping. Arden started walking really fast. To make the fear of being watched go away, she sang her Japanese song.

She looked back. All she saw was fog and mist. She looked up and saw a street sign that belonged to the rodent world, her world. It said: "London Drive" and "Cheese Boulevard". Arden frowned.

"More like Depression Drive and Alone Boulevard," whispered Arden.

She heard thumping again. It was driving her nuts. She started to run.


	2. Allison Kanaka

Chapter 2: (Kanaka) Allison

Arden ran into an alley, which was so dark, that Arden could hardly see. Luckily Arden was one of the few that can. She looked at her locket. It's been abandoned for a long time. She knew it was either Ratigan or his thugs. She didn't know what to do.

"(Sigh) you're running out of options Arden. I don't have my parents, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Hiram Flaversham are useless, I don't know where to go, and Ratigan's on my trail with no way out of his grasp." said Arden said to herself. Arden looked and saw a big ladder that belonged to the human world. She them looked at her locket.

"I could use my locket……oh! What am I thinking! I'm not supposed to use it under any condition! If I use, Ratigan can see it and he'll be more dangerous still!" she said. She looked again at the ladder.

"I might as well climb up this ladder. It's probably the only way to escape." she whispered as she climbed up the ladder.

She was already a few feet from the edge of the building that was attached to a big building. She felt scared. She felt like breathing one last breath.  
"Why me? Why do all these things happen to me? Why not Professor Ratigan! He deserves them more than I do definitely." said Arden. She looked down.  
_"Of course, if this wasn't happening to me, my life would be a complete bore then, wouldn't it," _she thought.

Arden kept climbing up the ladder as frightened as ever. She didn't want to do this but she knew she had to. She felt wrong. She was almost to the roof. When she reached the roof, she held on to the edge of the roof breathing in air. She decided to sing her song, thinking it would relieve her of the worry.

Arden looked down. She thought this was a bad mistake. She thought walking through this road that led here was a good idea. She sat on the roof.  
"Some one save me." she whispered as she breathed in her breath of deception. She felt as though this was her last.

Arden got up and looked over the distant landscape. The moon in the sky was like a circular crystal that can only be seen in the darkest of nights like this one. While she was admiring the sceneries, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Arden immediately turned around. She saw the rat. Arden jumped to her feet. She held out a fist. Ratigan pulled out her arrow. Arden quickly scratched his front side. Ratigan fell with blood coming out. At the same time, Ratigan stabbed Arden. They both fell. But Arden fell through the glass ceiling.

Arden fell to the floor far below. When she got up, she was bleeding all around.  
_"That bastard."_ thought Arden. Arden's feet carried her only a couple inches until she fell flat on her face (literally).  
"Is there something left for me? Or for anyone?" asked Arden to herself.

Arden didn't move. She tried to get back up but Ratigan has weakened her. What no one knew was that a female mouse that was her age named Allison (though her Chinese name was Kanaka) saw as Arden fell. Allison was a mouse that wore a black skirt with a blue long sleeved shirt. She had tan fur and brown eyes. She wore a little green clip in her hair. She quickly ran to her side. Seeing Ratigan above, she quickly dragged Arden out of the scene. She held on to her sleeves.

"_I better bring her to the boarding school." _she thought. Arden's eyes slowly opened. She looked at the person helping her get away. She sighed. Kanaka looked at her. Arden held her sleeve.

Arden thought that holding on to this strange person was a safe thing to do.

When the two girls got out of the building, Arden quickly got up. She swiped the dust from the ground off her dress. After that, Arden looked at the strange girl that saved her life.  
"Thank you for getting me out of there. I would have been dead if it wasn't for you." said Arden.  
"You're welcome. My name is Kanaka. I trust that you are alright?" asked Kanaka in a cute British accent.  
"How the deuce did you get into a predicament like that?" asked Kanaka.  
"I was having a problem with Professor Ratigan." replied Arden as the two walked. Kanaka stopped in her tracks. Kanaka put her hand on her shoulder.  
"You mean _THE _Professor Ratigan?" asked Kanaka.  
"That's right." replied Arden looking concerned. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
"He's the reason why." replied Kanaka.  
"Reason for what?" asked Arden.  
"My parents died. It was a few years ago. It was a dark time. A time when many creatures of the rodent world evacuated their homes and their shops. The ones that didn't were killed by Ratigan. It was a time when Ratigan was on a rampage. He invaded our home. I was lucky. I pulled my sister, brothers, and myself out just in time. I'm the eldest of my brothers and sister. My sister's name is Erin and my two brothers' names are Natori and Lanozo, who go by Nathan and Alonzo as their English names. We're Scottish-Chinese." explained Kanaka.  
"I'm Scottish-Japanese." replied Arden. Arden noticed something.  
"Where are we going?" asked Arden.  
"My present home, which is a boarding school. Would you like to come? There we learn about Basil of Baker Street, his nemesis, Professor Ratigan and many other things." replied Kanaka.  
"Well, I don't really have a home so yes. I'd like to come." replied Arden.  
"Great! I'll get you enrolled, "said Kanaka cheerfully. As they walked to the boarding school, Kanaka noticed something about her eyes.  
"Your eyes." she said. Arden looked at her.  
"What?" asked Arden.  
"Your eyes look like ones who have seen Professor Ratigan. Why was he fighting you?" asked Kanaka. Arden frowned. She told her everything that happened in the past. Kanaka was worried. But by the time Arden finished explaining, they were at the school.  
"Well here we go." said Kanaka.


	3. The Gang

Chapter 3: The Gang

Arden and Allison walked into the boarding school. Arden had her doubts, but as Allison held her paw the whole way, it did not seem to frightening. However, Arden was noticing Allison staring at some of the mice, mainly girls.  
"What's up?" asked Arden. "See something you didn't like?" Allison looked at her and shook her head.  
"No...sometimes, I just start staring at girls. I don't know why. It's habit forming. Of course none of the others know, so don't mention it," she said.  
"Others?" asked Arden.

There were many mice children inside. Some were guys, some were girls. Some of them looked at Arden.

"Is she new?" asked one of the girl mice named Angel. Allison walked over to her with Arden.

"Girls, this is Arden. She'll be our new roommate." said Kanaka. Angel and the other mice girls introduced each other.

"Hola. Me llamo Angel," said Angel.  
"Huh?" asked Arden.  
"She' speaks Spanish some of the time," whispered Allison.  
"Y un vegetarian," replied Angel.

"This is Alana, this is Beatriz, and this is Erin, and this is Anna. Over there we have the boy mice. There names are Daren,he's the one in the pink, (he thinks real mice wear pink), Cameron, Nathan, Alonzo, and Hunter." explained one of the girl mice. She had dark brown fur. She had a white skirt and a white shirt.

Hunter looked deep into Arden's eyes, thinking about how pretty was when she was not drinking. Nathan gazed at Arden with sly looking eyes.  
"Hi there, sweetheart," he hissed. Allison shoved him.  
"Nate, you're such a pervert!" she said. Nathan rolled his eyes and winked at Arden.

"She's pretty Cameron." said Hunter turning her head to Cameron's. Hunter wore a vanilla colored shirt. He wore a brown hat and brown pants that were torn. Cameron had white fur and had a blue outfit on. He was the son of Kitty, the female mouse that sang the song of "Let Me Be Good to You" in the Rat Trap Bar scene from the movie. Cameron then looked at Daren, Nathan, and Alonzo. Daren had tan fur and a black pair of pants and a pink t-shirt. Nathan wore a light blue suit and dark brown fur. Alonzo had a gray outfit on and gray fur. Daren had a crush on Angel who had gray fur and a blue skirt and long sleeved shirt, Cameron had a crush on Beatriz who had tan fur and a purple dress, Nathan had a sister named Erin who had brown fur and a pink dress, and Alonzo had a crush on Anna who had light brown fur and a yellow skirt, shirt, and bow. While everyone talked, Hunter couldn't stop gazing at Arden. _"Didn't I see her in that bar? She's so…beautiful!" _he thought. Kanaka led Arden to the main room to be enrolled. Arden became room mates to the girls she met that day. Hunter's room was beside Arden's. That night while Arden and her friends were talking, Hunter came to the door way and gazed at her.

"_I wish I could watch Arden in her room all the time." _thought Hunter.

Hunter watched Arden and her friends until they all fell asleep. Hunter crept into the room and looked at Arden.

"I hope to see you tomorrow." he whispered. He walked back to the door and slowly closed it and went asleep.

The next morning, the crowd of mice children heading toward the dining hall for the breakfast hour. Hunter saw Arden's face in the crowd. Hunter called for her. But Arden didn't hear him.

Arden sat with her friends. Hunter kept looking at Arden. Arden never really noticed. Hunter wished that she did. Hunter even walked up to her but Arden didn't pay attention. She just drew in the drawing book that Angel gave her last night. Arden couldn't stop drawing pictures of Basil, Dawson, Hiram Flaversham, and Olivia. But mostly Professor Ratigan. Beatriz saw her draw Professor Ratigan.

"Why are you drawing _him_?" asked Beatriz. Arden looked at her.

"Remember when I told her about my past that involved him and Basil of Baker Street?" asked Arden. Beatriz nodded "yes".

"Well ever since dealing with Professor Ratigan, I've wanted to draw pictures so I wouldn't forget." replied Arden. Hunter heard every word. When he heard the phrase "ever since dealing with Professor Ratigan", he became determined to find out what she meant by that.

Hunter followed Arden everywhere. He wanted to say something to her. Or at least show her what he wants to say. But when he was about to grab her attention, nothing would work. _"I wish I can win her heart." _thought Hunter.

At recess, Arden and her friends sat again a dead branch. Alana watched Arden writing a letter.

"Who are you writing to?" asked Alana.

"I'm writing to Basil of Baker Street for help." replied Arden. Arden sent her mail on the mail sender named Sydney. She was a female mouse with tan colored fur. She wore a pink long sleeved peasant shirt and a purple skirt. Arden gave her, her mail.

"Send it to Basil of Baker Street." informed Arden. Sydney then drove away on her bike and went to Baker Street. Hunter saw everything.

"I think it's great that she knows Basil of Baker Street." he whispered.

An hour later, Basil got her letter. Dawson was there with him. Basil smiled and looked at him.

"Dawson! It's a letter from Arden! She's still alive! It's says that she is in that boarding school that I went to when I was young! She's alright!" exclaimed Basil. Dawson smiled and told Hiram and Olivia Flaversham. Back at the boarding school, Hunter was still spying on Arden.

"Arden…hi?" asked Hunter to himself.

Hunter knew things have to start between him and Arden. He thought he found the girl who he was looking for……


	4. Hunter

Author's note: This chapter has the lyrics to "I want it That Way" by The Backstreet Boys.

Chapter 4: You are my fire, the one desire

The next day, Hunter watched Arden as she drew in her drawing book. He loved the way she drew her pictures.The two never knew that Arden was really good at drawing. No one did. Hunter came closer to his chance. He started writing poems about her. He took out hispoetry paper. He decided to write now.He wrote this:

**_You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way. _**

Hunter would write poetry for her every night before slumber. At recess, Hunter watched as Arden wrote her letters to Basil of Baker Street. Arden planned to write to him every day. Hunter would also follow her with out letting her notice anything. Hunter wanted to win her heart very badly. He thought of him and her as two people from two different worlds. He gazed at arden hoping to actually talk to her one day. But he didn't know if he would get that chance.

**_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way. _**

Later that day, Hunter saw Arden looking at fields of little flowers. Hunter wrote that down in her note pad. _"She likes flowers" _wrote Hunter. When Arden left, Hunter immediately snuck by the field and picked out some flowers. _"She's gonna love me for this." _he thought. Hunter then ran to Arden. He tapped on her shoulder. Arden turned around. Hunter gasped at her beautiful eyes. He gave her the flowers. Arden felt confused.

"I know you. Listen I know what you're trying to do. And I think we shouldn't go this far. I want it that way." said Arden.

**_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way. _**

**_Am I your fire  
your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way. _**

Arden walked away from him. Hunter trembled to his knees.

"What?" asked Hunter. Hunter bowed his head. He held out his hand. He felt his heart responding.

"Come back! Come back!" his heart said. Hunter got up and turned away. The phrase _"I want it that way" _buzzed in his head. He never wanted her say that.

**_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way. _**

_**Now I can see that we're falling apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me... **_

Hunter's head was still down. _"I thought I was made for you." _he thought. Hunter dropped his flowers. Arden looked behind and saw everything. _"Does he really have things for me?" _thought Arden. A couple hours later, Arden and Hunter saw each other.

"Hello Arden." said Hunter solemnly.

"I saw your sorrow. Now I'm convince." replied Arden. Hunter looked at her.

"Are you saying that you and I can be…friends?" asked Hunter. Arden nodded. Arden then walked away with a smile. Hunter cheered. He took out his poetry paper and wrote:

**_You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are  
You are, you are, you are. _**

He then walked away with glee.

"I can't believe it! I won her heart!" he said happily.

**_Don't wanna hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way _**

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
(Don't wanna hear you say it)  
I want it that way  
I want it that way.

Everything may seem fine now. But the ways of Professor Ratigan is yet to come.

* * *

**Author's note: **Olivia, Flavershum, and Mrs. Judsonwill come soon. 


	5. Arden's Story, Hunter's Story

Chapter 5: Arden's Story, Hunter's Story

A couple days went by and the relationship between Arden and Hunter began to grow and grow. Even though Hunter felt satisfied, he kept on hearing about Arden's past. Knowing all these things, he decided to talk to Arden about it. Hunter came into Arden's room. There he found her drawing in her drawing book pictures of Basil.

"Arden?" he asked. Arden looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile. Hunter sat with her.

"Umm…I've been hearing stories about your past. Something about Professor Ratigan and your parents. So I'm wondering is that true?" asked Hunter. Arden frowned. She bowed her head.

"I might as well tell you. It all started 12 years ago. I was born in a place outside of London. But 6 years later, something tragically bad happened. Here's what happened:

**FLASHBACK: **

6 years ago in 1891, a six year old named Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison was watching her father look out the window of the little home Arden and her family lived in. Arden wanted to know what he was looking at. She walked up and tugged on his pants.

"Daddy?" asked Arden. Julian looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you looking at?" asked Arden. Julian put Arden in his arms and showed her.

"I'm looking at a landscape. Do you know what a landscape is?" he replied. Arden nodded "no".

"A landscape is an expanse of scenery that can be seen in a single view." explained Julian. Arden agreed to his term. Julian looked at her peacefully. Emily watched from behind. She smiled. _"Thank God he isn't with HIM anymore." _thought Emily. She was referring to the professor. As everyone was enjoying there selves, Julian heard something. He put Arden on the ground and had a suspicious look on her face. He looked out the window. He looked left, then right. When he looked right, he saw a big cat with a few mice and a rat riding on her back.

"Oh I was afraid of that!" he said. Arden looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Arden. Julian looked at her. He grabbed her hand the two went into the room where Emily was. Emily immediately turned around and asked what was going on.

"He's back." said Julian. Emily gasped and almost fainted. Arden didn't know who Professor Ratigan was back then. Julian immediately took out the locket Arden would soon have. Before Julian could do anything, there was a crash. The front door fell open. Ratigan's thugs (including Fidget) came in. Julian pushed Emily into the other room. He knew Ratigan was invading his home. Ratigan turned Julian around. Ratigan glanced at him then looked down and saw Arden behind Julian cowering in fear. She was whimpering and shaking. Julian had the locket in his hand as the two scurried into the other room. Julian slammed the door shut and locked it tight. Arden still didn't know what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Arden. Julian looked down at her and kneeled to her height with the locket in his hands. He put it around Arden's neck.

"Arden, I need you and your mother to get away from here. I can't tell you much else. But here. As long as you where this locket, I'll always be with you." explained Julian. Arden frowned even more.

"But…but I want to stay here and help you fight that bad guy!" retorted Arden. Julian sighed.

"I know you do but listen. This bad guy is someone you don't want to know about. Trust me." replied Julian. "Now go before Ratigan finds us all here!"

Emily put Arden in here arms. Emily and Julian kissed each other.

"Be careful." whispered Emily.

"I will. Now go while you still have the chance!" replied Julian. Emily and Arden fled from the house. When Ratigan busted in to the room, he knew something was not right. He looked and saw Emily and Arden running away. But what really grabbed his attention was that the locket was now with Arden. Everything went down hill after that.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hunter was practically in tears now.

"That's the saddest thing I ever heard!" he exclaimed.

"Not all fun and games like you thought huh?" asked Arden. Arden noticed something on the ground. It was a newspaper about the diamond jubilee. She picked it up and looked through it.

"Hey I've heard about this event! I really wanted to go! But my mother said that we couldn't." explained Arden.

"That's probably because the queen was a robot that said Ratigan's name!" replied Hunter. Arden was shocked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes! I was there! When Ratigan came out of the curtain, I remember everyone in the crowd gasped. As for me, my mother and I sat in the front. I became very angry. I blew a raspberry at him. But before I could do anything else, my mother clasped her had around my mouth. I glanced at her then I looked back at Ratigan with a mean look. By the time Ratigan got to rule #96, I started getting real mad! I jumped out of my seat and shot an even meaner look. I remember him saying that rule 96 levies a heavy tax against parasites and sponges, including the elderly, the infirm and especially little children. When he said the, he looked directly at me. My mother pulled me away before I could do anything. But it wasn't long before we all learned that the queen was just a robot and I after hearing stories about Ratigan, he's not smart enough to create a robot replica of the queen.

"That's because he didn't make it. Hiram Flaversham made it. Ratigan's main assistant took him and forced him to even though Flaversham didn't want to in the first place." replied Arden. Arden told him everything else. After hearing her story, Hunter asked her if they could talk more tonight. Arden agreed.

That night, Arden went to where Hunter asked him to meet him outside the boarding school. But when Arden got there, the only thing she found was a note. She took it and read it. It said:

_Arden_

_Can not make it! So take this as an apology gift. _

_Sincerely, Hunter. _

Arden closed it and saw the gift under her. It wasn't long until she saw it was on a mouse trap. She immediately swiped it without getting caught in it. She looked up and saw a shadow. She then looked at the letter again. She noticed something.

"Wait a minute! This isn't n Hunter's hand writing! This is hand writing belongs to…"


	6. Point of No Return

Chapter 6: Point of No Return

Arden felt very discouraged. She hoped this wasn't what she thought it was. Her heart began to sink as she gazed at the letter. Her stomach started churning and receiving that aching feeling no one wants.

"This hand writing belongs to……Professor Padraic James Ratigan!" she exclaimed as Professor Ratigan came out of the shadows. He, Fidget, and his thugs came around and surrounded her. She started to glare. Even though she was actually scared on the inside. Fidget flew right up to her. Arden started inhaling breath deeply.

"I should have known this was a trick. Wow, Ratigan, thanks to you, I'm not safe anymore! Was I ever safe, thanks to you? I don't think so!" exclaimed Arden.

"Silence!" replied Ratigan. Now Arden was really mad. she thought curse words in her mind. She stepped forward ready to do something.

"Don't you 'silence' me!" threatened Arden. Some of the thugs were shocked about what she said. Ratigan ignored her command. Yet, he smiled. Arden didn't like that smile.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" yelled Arden. "It's because of you I can't see my parents as much as I used to!"

Ratigan ginned at what she said. Arden stood perfectly still when her enemy say his next sentence

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked feeling discouraged.

"And you never will again," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Arden.

"I knew with that rebel Julian and his worthless wife out of the way, I'd have you all to myself, so I made this trap for you to lure into. Don't think that I don't know anything about your friend, Hunter." he explained.

Arden gasped and then glowed red with anger.

"If you hurt him, I SWEAR…" replied Arden with a growl to her voice.

"Calm down, my dear. I had to find a way to have you brought here for a reason." said Ratigan. Arden started feeling sick. She didn't like this.

"I don't like where this is going." whispered Arden.  
"What'd you say!" asked Ratigan.  
"Nothing!" she replied startled. Ratigan walked up to her.  
"If you're trying to do what you did last time, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. GOT IT!" said Arden harshly.  
"Well enough. What's this all about Ratigan! Why are you trying to get me? What have I ever done to you that made you upset?" asked Arden. Ratigan glared.  
"Shut up!" he yelled.  
"Don't you 'shut up' me? Now what's going on!" asked Arden.  
"As long as you do as I say, Hunter and your friends won't be harmed." replied Ratigan. Arden started feeling discouraged.  
"But…How did you know about..." she said.  
"Don't waste my time with your pathetic questions! Will you work for me or not?" replied the criminal rat.

She wanted to say something, but she could not say a word to her hell giver. Ratigan had the nerve to come to her and threaten her. Oh how she hated that rat! That was the rat that ruined her life! How could someone be so cruel and heartless? _"Oh, why do these things always happen to me." _she thought. _"She's almost mine!" _thought Ratigan.

"You have no choice." interrupted Ratigan. Arden frowned.  
"I, I…" said Arden softly."You can't do that!" she shouted.  
"Oh yes I can, sweet girl! If you don't work for me, then you'll regret you existance!" he threatened.

"But I just, I just." said Arden feeling defeated.  
"I……alright. I'll do it. I have no choice any way." she said softly as she turned her head away from her new boss in shame. Arden fell and she sobbed.  
_"What will become of me? Is this some crazy plan for Ratigan to try and kill me? Steal my locket and use it to take over London, like before, and then kill me? Probably..." _she thought.  
"I can't let Ratigan hurt you Hunter. I can't. I'm sorry, love," she whispered.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

The next day, a letter came for both Olivia and Basil. Hiram came into the room Olivia was in.  
"Olivia, there's a letter for you from Arden." he said. Olivia hopped to her feet and took her letter. When she opened it, sadness overwhelmed her as she read it:

_Dear, Olivia_

_I'm going through a tough time. Ratigan has made his way back in. I can't tell you much else. But all I can say is that Julian and Emily are dead! Ratigan says that he murdered them, and let me tell you! He sounded convincing. I need you to do ONE thing. Remember me. I may not be able to see you. But remember, I'm not that far away._

_Sincerely, Arden. _

Olivia dropped her letter in shock.

On the other side of London at Baker Street, Mrs. Judson gave Basil the same letter. When he read the letter, Basil knew exactly what has happened and felt obligated to find a way to help Arden.  
"Oh my God, Dawson!" he said in shock.  
"What! What is it?" he asked startled.

"I know where Arden is." said Basil with a hateful look, as he thought about the evil threat his long time enemy had bestowed upon the little preteen girl. Mrs. Judson saw as all this happen.  
"Oh I hope you're alright, Miss Arden." she whispered.

"I'm done. I can't believe thought…" whispered Arden at the Rat Trap. "I've past the point of no return."


	7. Arden’s Song

Author's note: This chapter has the lyrics to "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

Chapter 7: Arden's Song

The next two weeks started bad and became even worse. Arden first assignment was to recover Ratigan's bell. That was not an easy task. But luckily, Arden succeeded. Arden gave the bell directly to Ratigan. Arden wasn't very happy on the inside. Arden learned everything about everything that happens at the Rat Trap. Arden didn't want to be there. It wasn't long before she came to realize that she was changing. She now wore a black turtle neck, a black skirt that went to her knees, black boots, and black eye liner surrounded her eyes. I guess it started when she started working for Ratigan. Arden felt very guilty about what she has done. But she was doing this to save her friends lives. Thinking that Arden might escape, Ratigan told the lizard thug named Bill and another thug to stand guard and watch if Arden would even try to escape. Arden was trapped. Arden didn't even drink. She knew better than that while no one else didn't. She and Ratigan often got into fights. But she mostly fought with Fidget. She'd always win. One night after having a huge fight with Ratigan, Arden was covered with bruises and cuts. Her legs were bleeding. Little red lines ran through. She came into the Rat Trap room and saw a piano. Arden walked up to it. She sat in the seat and started playing. She knew a song that reminded her of everything that has happened and what she felt and thought. Bill and the other thug could hear it. They peeked their heads inside and saw Arden play her song.

Arden: **_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone. _**

Bill and the other thug immediately started getting interested in the song. They listened to her song that almost made them faint. They really liked it. They never heard anything like it. They thought it was very different from they heard in the past.

"I didn't she was a good singer." whispered Bill. The other thug looked at him.

"Neither did I." replied the other thug. Arden sang a bit more. She looked at her wounds and felt pain. She closed her eyes and started stressing. She never felt this power before. It felt at first as though she was being killed for something she didn't do. Being framed and punished. Feeling unimportant. That was when she realized that Ratigan's harmful side was bigger than she thought.

Arden:_** These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

Bill and the other thug sat down in the doorway and listened to her song. Arden didn't seem to notice they were there. She sang her song from her heart. She felt more than just a heart ache and much pain. Arden looked at her locket. She hasn't looked at it for awhile. As she looked at it, she started remembering that she could only touch and that Ratigan always wanted it to use it to take over all of mousedom! That was when she started getting answers. She realized that Ratigan wanted her to join because he knew he'd be one step closer to the locket. She scoffed. _"Leave it to Ratigan to make your life miserable while you're trying to elude him." _thought Arden as she sang.

Arden: **_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me._**

"_Ratigan now has all of me." _she thought sadly. She started to remember her friends, Basil, Dawson, Hunter, Hiram Flavershum, and Olivia. She didn't want to leave them. But she had no choice. She wished this was never done. Bill started having tears come out of his eyes. The other thug (did I mention he was the one that looked like Julian) looked at him.

"Are you crying!" he whispered. Bill glanced at him.

"Of course not! I just got something in my eye." he retorded. The other thug highly doubted Bill's reply.They heard Arden's singing again.

Arden:**_ You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me._**

Arden's pain eventually faded away as she played her song on the piano. She never knew she was this good. She knew she played the piano before but didn't know she was this good.

Arden: **_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me. _**

Arden looked up at the ceiling. She looked behind her. She wished that Hunter was there. But she knew he wasn't there. She thought of him as she sang the next part.

Arden: **_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along. _**

Arden looked and saw Bill and the other thug there. Arden was surprised. She tried to ignore their presence. She sang the last of her song. Arden's tears started running down her face. Her tears were actually blood streaks.

Arden: **_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me. _**

Her song ended in sorrow. She wished to die. Die a certain death that would change everyone's life.  
"Ratigan has won." she whispered filled with sorrow. She didn't feel any good in her. She closed her eyesgot off her seat and tried to walk. But she fell to the ground with her head dangling down. She opened her eyes and looked to see Bill and the other thug still there. She glared at them.  
"Curse you all." she whispered.


	8. Depression

Chapter 8: Depressed and Addicted

Arden ofter wondered about what was going on with Hunter and the rest of her new found friends.

Ever since learning about Arden's disappearance, he hasn't been out for awhile. He had also been hearing rumors about Arden having an alliance with Ratigan. Neither Hunter nor his friends believed it. He thought that Arden was their friend and he wouldn't do anything to betray them…nothing. Hunter kept writing poems, but they unfortunately became more and more depressing. As the poems became more depressed, so did Hunter. The boy mouse could not stop thinking about the girl he had met and became entranced by. Her head became filled with depressing thoughts that screamed for Arden to come back and make him happy again. How long will it take to get her back, he wondered. He wondered about many things that had to with his missing treasure. Would making Arden a thug really be a plot of the dirty rat to take everything she had left and kill her? Will he ever see Arden again? How would Arden feel if he went looking for her? These were questions he did not know the answers to. Oh, but how he longed to find them out.

When Hunter would think of her, he'd feel very sentimental. Whenever Cameron would ask what was wrong, Hunter would always reply the same thing. "I'm worried about Arden."  
"Hunter, it's been weeks since anyone's seen Arden. She's been filed as a missing person and we've all been looking for her. I've even asked my mom to help search despite her busy schedule at the bar. But let's just face it: hardly anybody's still looking for her, and that's just not because of the rumors. Man, I'm your friend, and I'm telling you that we'll never find her!" said Cameron one day. Hunter looked away from him and glared.  
"How could you say such a thing?" he mumbled.  
"Beg your pardon?" asked Cameron.  
"How could you say that I should give up?! I can't give up! Arden's one heck of a girl and if I don't see her again, I'll be devastated! Now stop with the negatives 'cause I'm going to find Arden and bring her back! I sweat to God!!" replied Hunter.

When Hunter finished his hopeful speech, Cameron walked away feeling depressed. Hunter too felt depressed. Actually, Hunter would feel more depressed than anyone. The poor boy had had girlfriends before, but no girl had ever caught her attention at the time like Arden. Hunter longed for the girl he wanted to be back in the boarding house he lived and learned at.

Allison would always wonder what was going on. Arden was missing for more than two weeks. Erin advised to go to Basil of Baker Street. Hunter agreed to any plan. He just wanted to see Arden again. He couldn't go on without knowing her.

Angel advised to go to Olivia Flaversham. Angel knew that Arden once told her about the journey she and Olivia had. She remembered a bit of it:

Flaversham and Mrs. Judson's favorite part was getting away from that place and getting home safe.

At first no one knew what was going to happen that night, before it was too late.

Angel remembered just about all of it though. Hunter would sometimes hear about it. It would always make him think of Arden. _"I gotta find her. Arden's one amazing girl and I'd hate to think of something horrible happening to her," _he thought.

The next day, Arden's friends (including Hunter) got together and had a meeting about the problem. Everyone agreed to both plans. The 1st plan is to find Olivia for help knowing that she was Arden's closest friend. The 2nd plan was to find Basil of Baker Street and ask him for help, and then, off they would go into the dark London eastend to find their beloved new friend.

The friends went to the Flaversham's house and told Hiram and Olivia everything. While Hiram was not looking, Olivia joined the group and left a note telling Hiram where she went. When Hiram found the note and read it, he became filled with worry. The thought of her daughter practically walking into danger yet again made him feel scared, a little crazy, and distraught. The thought of her or any other innocent person getting hurt would make him feel even more crazy.

After picking up Olivia, the group went to Basil of Baker Street, where the great mouse detective himself and his associate Dr. Dawson joined them. At first, Basil did not want young preteens like Arden's friends to go with them into the more dangerous parts of London, but they had to. After deliberation and much arguing, Hunter's search party finally won the arguement and Basil, though reluctant, let them come along.

Knowing Ratigan, Basil knew he was up to something. Hunter was happy for their help. He knew Arden was somewhere there.

"We're gonna find you Arden." whispered Hunter as he and his search party


	9. Arden’s Friends Learn the Truth

Chapter 9: Arden's Friends Learn the Truth

The group followed Basil as he looked for clues. Every one was riding on Toby.

"Do you think we'll ever find Arden?" asked Kanaka. Dawson looked at her.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." replied Dawson. Kanaka still had a discouraged look on her face. Olivia then realized something.

"Wait a minute! I remember the way from last time!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Where!" asked Nathan. Olivia guided Toby through _The Haunted Alley_. Basil looked at her.

"You and Arden actually went in her?" he asked. Olivia nodded. Basil rolled his eyes. What no one knew was that someone was looking in the shadows.

"Finally. Ratigan's gone and Basil, Dawson, Toby, and those guys are right where I want them! My plan's working better than I expected!" said the creature in the shadows. Beatriz turned her head.

"Did you hear something?" asked Beatriz.

"I don't think so." replied Alonzo. Beatriz shrugged and looked forward. She ignored it. No one didn't seem to be afraid of _The Haunted Alley_.

"Wait!" yelled someone.

"Who said that?" asked Kanaka.

"I did!" yelled the someone behind them. Everyone looked behind them.

"Flaversham!" exclaimed Basil.

"If my daughter's coming, so am I!" said Flaversham. He got on Toby's back with them and they continued through. When they reached out of _The Haunted Alley_, they saw a place they never knew was there. Basil took a good look at it and saw it was none other than the lair of Felicia! Professor Ratigan's cat.

"We have just found the liar of Felicia, Ratigan's cat!" exclaimed Basil. Dawson saw something else. He saw a shadow through a window. He recognized the shadow. He tugged on Basil's shoulder.

"I see Arden's shadow!" he said. The kids slid off Toby's back. Flaversham slid off with them. While Basil was thinking up a plan, the kids, including Olivia, ran in to find Arden. Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham followed.

"Children wait!" exclaimed Flaversham. They all heard a big snap! Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham looked again and saw the kids in a mouse sized cage. Erin looked closely and saw a mouse trap.

"We've fallen into Felicia's trap……and there's no way out!" replied Erin. Angel started freaking out.

"Oh no! We've been tricked and, and THERE'S NO WAY OUT OF HERE!" yelled Angel. When, Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham were about to come in and help, they saw the shadow come to them.

"I'm starting to think that I'm wrong about that shadow." whispered Dawson. The shadow closed the door on the window. They all gasped.

"We're all gonna die!" yelled Cameron. The shadow picked up a lighted candle.

"My plan has worked." the shadow said.

"Plan? What plan?" asked Nathan. The shadow creature came out from the dark and it was actually Arden!

"Arden! You're the shadow creature that trapped us!" asked Hunter.

"You don't understand! Felicia uses this to trap innocent mice so that she could end their lives later. I've seen her do it. I've seen her actually eat one. It is NOT pretty sight! Luckily, I'm in charge almost everything here in the Rat Trap!" replied Arden. "Knowing all of this, I came up with the plan to write the letter to both Olivia and Basil to come here and help me escape. Am I smart or what?"

Everyone was amazed.

"Um Arden? What's going on?" asked Anna. Arden frowned.

"I might as well tell you." she said. She got them out of the cage and she started her story.

"Remember when I told you my entire story?" asked Arden. Everyone nodded "yes".

"Well, you see. One night, I was walking and Ratigan, well, found me. That devilish rat threatened me and said that if I didn't work for him, he'd find you all and harm youand I can't let that happen! Now I'm caught between that devil and who I used to be." explain Arden.

"I have to work for him. I have no other choice." said Arden filled with sorrow. Everyone had a real serious look on their face.

"I know it sounds hard to understand. But trust me; you'll understand it all in good time." she said.

Hunter came up to her.

"Are you sure this is the true?" asked Hunter.

"I'm sure." replied Arden. Hunter hugged her.

"You're doing a good thing." whispered Hunter. Arden hugged him back.

"Yes, well. All my life, I've wanted to be someone I KNOW Ratigan doesn't want me to be!" replied Arden. "I've always wanted him to see the REAL woman in me because the REAL woman in me is determined, serious, and has wanted to kick his rat ass for a long time!"

"Yes well, we've really missed you Arden! We've wanted you to come back and draw your pictures like you've been doing." said Alana. Arden smiled.

"Yes I've wanted to draw and write. But I can't be able to because I have to deal with Mr. Big and Mighty 24 hours a day, seven days a week!" replied Arden.

Erynn put her hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, Arden! You'll get out of this." she said trying to be encouraging. Arden smiled.

"Thank you, but, I don't think I will get out because what you don't understand is that I've wanted to be free all my life. Ratigan has been coming into my life without permission too many times. Now I just want to fall to my knees and yell at him "LEAVE ME ALONE!" But I know that probably will now come before it would be too late. Besides, leave it to Ratigan to make your life miserable while your trying to elude him." replied Arden.

"But I don't care what he does! He may make me do crazy things! But he won't ever change the way I feel inside! He has his opinion and I have mine!" said Arden triumphantly.

Daren tapped on her shoulder.

"I have two questions for you." he said.

"Ask." replied Arden.

"Why are you wearing black?" asked Daren.

"It's a long story." replied Arden.

"Make it short. I like short." said Daren.

"I guess this all came in when I started working for the professor." replied Arden. "Next?"

"How do we get out of here?" asked Daren. Arden smiled.

"That's part of the plan. It's this way. Hold on to each others hand and do NOT let go for any reason!" replied Arden. Hunter held onto Arden's, then Cameron, then Nathan (he had wanted to be in front of Arden), then Alonzo, then Daren, then Angel, then Alana, then Anna, then Beatriz, then Erin, and the Allison.

"Now remember everyone, if you see this bat with a crooked wing and a peg leg (Olivia you already know this) than you know Ratigan is up to something. His name is Fidget. He's Ratigan henchman. I guess you can say that he is a major suspect for the concoctions of chaos Ratigan creates." explained Arden.

Arden led them through a tunnel that led outside. With everyone's hands still hanging on, Arden brought them to a little door in a building. She had everyone go in first. When Arden was about to come in with them, she heard Ratigan call her name.

"(Gasp) it's Ratigan! Everyone go! Go now, don't let him find you!" she whispered warningly. Everyone fled. Arden turned directly around to see Ratigan walk up to her.

"Where were you?" he asked harshly. Arden had to think of something.

"I've been checking on Felicia. God forbid you do not want to lose her!" she fibbed. Arden felt guilty. She never lied to anyone before. Not even to what Arden called a dimwitted nitwit. That's what Arden thought that Ratigan was. Little did she know was that by tomorrow, her life was about to change. Forever……


	10. Messy Life with Various Emotions

Chapter 10: Messy Life with Various Emotions

By the time a week went by, Ratigan controlled like how a puppeteer controls the puppet. She who started working with Fidget had to change for her evil boss to avoid harm coming to her and the loved ones she was forced to leave behind. Oh how she hated the predicament she was trapped in. It was completely obvious as to why she hated it. She had to spend her life working for a menace who she knows he wants to use to take over London, if not the world.

Her appearance had changed as well. The bow that was in her hair was no longer there. Her hair messy stringy, and longed for a proper washing. As time went on, her friends began blurs in her mind. When she became an official thug, her experience with her enemy made her smart enough to not to upset Professor Ratigan in any way. Even the thugs sort of respected her for not letting her personal opinion about this monster get to her. Arden reminded Ratigan of her father, which was not uncommon to them. Underneath the rough exterior Arden had was bitter hatred for the rat she hated.

And intense passion for the friends and family she longed for.

"You know, Arden? You remind me of your father," he said once in the main room. Arden nodded for she had this come from him before.

Being a thug, it was considered for Arden to drink, but she did not drink as much as everyone else did. One night, the thugs drank too much and were falling to the ground. Arden didn't do anything like that. She was still too smart to do that. She watched as they fell to the ground drunken.

Arden would laugh at them and tell them how dumb they were, knowing that they could not touch in any violent or inappropriate manner. Why? The professor said so. She went out of the rat trap room. The thugs who guarded her were no longer there. Ratigan trusted her now because of her evil change. She climbed onto the roof of the room and just stood there. There were times when she would think of Hunter. She still had a soft side for him. As she remembered him, she felt like being on top of the world. After going through a day dream of Hunter, she sat there knowing everything that she did was wrong. But yet, she didn't care.

Arden looked at the land surrounding her, and she saw Ratigan come back. Ratigan saw her up there. Ratigan glanced at her and just went back in to start on a new crime. Arden slid down the roof and landed on the ground on her two feet. As she headed back to the door of the rat trap room, she heard footsteps. Arden turned her head and had serious look on her face.

"Who's there? I demand you to show your face!" said Arden harshly as she looked all around the dark sewer. The silhouette the voice belonged to came forward; ready to be made known to the angry girl.

Arden was surprised by who she saw. When she saw the revealed silhouette, she gasped took several steps back, but then ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hunter! You shouldn't be here! If Ratigan finds you here, he'll, he'll…" she warned. Before she could finish her sentence, Hunter put his finger on her mouth helping her understand to be quiet.

"I know. Arden, I couldn't let you be like this! I just can't! Okay? I love you!" replied Hunter. Arden's eyes widened.

"You what!" asked Arden surprised. Hunter sighed and smiled.  
"I love you, Arden Pattison! When I first saw you, I was competely attracted to you from the first time I met you. Then, when I first heard your heart wrenching story, I knew you had to have someone in your life who would make you happy and satisfy you,"he explained. Arden felt suspicious about what she had just been told.  
"But, Hunter, how can you say you love me when we haven't even known each other that long! Before you say that you love me, you ought to think about really loving me," she confessed.

"Are you sure?" replied Hunter softly as he came closer to her. Arden and Hunter gazed into each others eyes.

"Okay," said Arden as she looked into his eyes. When Hunter took her hand, Arden blushed and giggled a flirty giggle.

"Uh…Hunter. What are you doing?" asked Arden when she noticed Hunter's grip becoming tighter.

"Are you ready to leave? We have to." replied Hunter. Arden bowed her head.

"Hunter, if you knew something about me, would you still like me?" asked Arden. Hunter looked at her suspiciously.

"I guess so. Why?" asked Hunter.

"You know how last time you were here, I told you about Ratigan's threat?" asked Arden.

"Yes." replied Hunter.  
"Well…I've really gotten into It." replied Arden. Hunter didn't want to hear anymore.  
"Come on Arden. We're leaving!" exclaimed Hunter.


	11. Running Away

Chapter 11: Running Away

"I've had enough of this! Arden we have to leave! Ratigan shouldn't do this to you. You deserve more than this. I care about you and Ratigan will not control you" protested Hunter.

"I can't go back now. Ratigan is too powerful for me to go back now. If I double cross him, he'll hurt you and I can't let that happen. Don't you realize what I'm trying to tell you?" returned Arden. Hunter frowned and sighed.

"I realize. But please Arden. Don't become him. I can't let be him. He's already ruining you. Don't let things get worse." replied Hunter. The rain started to fall.

"I, I wish I could do something. I don't know what to do," confessed Arden. They came closer to each other.

"Arden……please," replied Hunter. Arden and Hunter came even closer.

"Alright…" she whispered as they kissed each other on their lips. Hunter wrapped his arms around her.

Their kiss departed. What they didn't know was that Fidget was watching everything happen. Fidget was surprised.

"That girl's gonna be in trouble once I tell 'em." he whispered. Hunter gazed in to her eyes.

"I've written another poem for you." he whispered.

"Will you tell me?" asked Arden.

"Thank God you asked." replied Hunter. He took out a piece of paper he's been keeping in his pocket and opened it up.

"It's called: _"Oh My Arden"_." he explained.

"_Oh My Arden. Oh My Arden. I've been alone since I was born, from the east side of London to the west side. I've walked through every street at least once. I have fought unfriendly foes. Been left behind and been free, but on this cold, uncertain day, there's only you and me," _he read.

Arden was surprised. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hunter, thank you so much for that beautiful poem." she said. Hunter and Arden were in each others arms filled with embrace. They started dancing. As they danced, Hunter kissed her forehead.

Hunter and Arden stopped dancing and walked together to the opening of the Rat Trap.

"There's a door!" exclaimed Hunter. He grabbed the knob and tried to turn it.

"Uh-oh, I can't get it open." he informed. He then noticed a lock.

"No wonder! There's a lock!" he said. Arden looked at it.

"Let me take a look at that." she replied. She looked at it for a second or two.

"No wonder! I made this lock when I worked for Ratigan." she informed. Hunter smiled.

"Really? What's the combination?" asked Hunter. Arden frowned.

"I didn't do the combination. Ratigan did." replied Arden. Hunter sighed.

"Well then how are supposed to get through this gate?" asked Hunter.

"We're not. You see, this is no ordinary lock. It's a Forever Lock. Once it's closed for the last time it can never ever be open. Ratigan had to make a combination so it could work. He made this in the first place because of what Basil of Baker Street did. Ratigan said that Basil and his new assistant and friend Doctor David Q. Dawson went through the sewers and into Ratigan's territory to save Olivia Flavershum that was recently kidnapped by Fidget. Ratigan's bumbling henchman."

Hunter looked at Arden.

"You sure?" asked Hunter.

"Oh yes, I remember when Ratigan got It." replied Arden. Hunter thought for a moment.

"Maybe we can break out." he said trying to break through the door. Nothing was working.

"I hate to say this Hunter but there's no way out. No way……" replied Hunter.

He took her hand.__

Arden thought for a minute. She smiled.

"Hold on! There's another way out! I know the way!" she said taking Hunter's hand.

"Follow me." she said.

Arden and Hunter jogged through a dark tunnel deep in the sewers.

"This is the way through?" asked Hunter disgusted. Arden looked at him.

"It was either here or getting through that gate the hard way." replied Arden.

"Good point." returned Hunter. They came across a door with a key in its key hole. Arden grabbed the key and twisted it. Arden pushed the door and they were finally out. Arden and Hunter quickly ran out.

Fidget followed them and saw everything.

"Why that do good bratty bitch!" he said. He immediately turned to tell Ratigan. On his way to the big room, he ran into Bill.

"Fidget! Did you see what I saw? About what Arden did?" asked Bill.

"Yeah and I'm going off to tell the Professor!" replied Fidget. The two ran into the big room.

"PROFESSOR!" they yelled at the same time. This yell startled Ratigan and it made him turn.

"What!" he replied.

"Arden!" yelled Fidget.

"What about Arden!" replied Ratigan.

"That Hunter fellow!" replied Bill.

"Out with it boys!" demanded Ratigan.

"We were watching Arden and then that Hunter showed up and Arden was helping him escape and they both ran out!" replied Bill and Fidget. They then stopped and stood perfectly still.

"That meddlesome Hunter was here. Inside MY Rat Trap territory and Arden helped him escape……and you didn't tell sooner!" asked Ratigan harshly. Bill and Fidget blinked.

"It's his fault!" yelled Bill pointing at Fidget.

"No you!" replied Fidget pointing at Bill.

"Yours!" complained Bill.

"Not mine!" replied Fidget.

"Listen to me you idiotic simpletons I-"said Ratigan. Another thought struck him.

"Wait. Obstacles are also opportunities. Remember the deal Arden made with me? Well she's double crossed me and I think you both know what we do then. Finding and harming those over grown infant friends of hers would definitely made Arden understand the concept of our deal…" said Ratigan malevolently.


	12. Angst

**Author's note:** This chapter has the lyrics to "I Must Be Dreaming" by Evanescence.

**WARNING: **This chapter is the MAIN reason why this story is PG-13.

Chapter 12: Angst

Arden and Hunter quickly ran through The Haunted Alley and barely got out there alive.

"I've been doing for way too long! Damn it!" exclaimed Hunter. "Excuse me of my language."

"It's alright. I say it all the time," replied Arden as they fell to your knees. Arden took Hunter's arm.

"Come on! We have to keep going," warned Arden. Hunter and Arden got back on their feet and started to run. They kept there selves out of cats and birds reach. While they were running, a bird swooped down and sank its sharp feet into her skin. Arden started to stress. Arden's teeth were gritted.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! OH FUCK!" she yelled in pain. Hunter held on to her now as they reached the boarding school. Arden's eyes were closed tightly. Her shoeless feet ached. Arden started whispering her Japanese song. Hunter noticed. He ignored it. Arden felt pain as she walked with Hunter. Hunter looked at Arden. He tried to say something nice but he didn't think of anything.  
_"Shit!" _thought Arden. Her eyes opened back up and saw a building!

"The boarding school is up ahead! We're almost there!" alarmed Hunter.

"Good! Because I can't hold on much longer!" replied Arden as they tripped over something. Arden and Hunter look and saw the most horrible thing they've ever seen!

They saw Kanaka on the ground with blood covered all over herself. She grabbed Arden's ankle. She inhaled breath deeply.  
"Arden, Hunter," she whispered.  
"Kanaka what's going on?" asked Hunter.Arden fell to her knees to Kanaka's side.

"DON'T GO IN TO THAT PRISON!" she yelled painfully.

"What? Why not?" asked Hunter. Kanaka showed them a big red spot on her self. It was a blood spot.

"Don't look at this!" she warned.

"Let us see it!" demanded Arden.

"I'm bleeding! He said you betrayed him and you will face the consequences! That's why I'm saying DON'T GO IN THERE!" replied Kanaka.

**_How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly  
I saw her bleed,  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside my self And turned away, I must be Dreaming (dreaming). _**

"Who did this!" asked Arden harshly.

"Professor…Ratigan. He's in there! Waiting for you! He'll…" she yelled. Before she could finish her sentence, she closed her eyes and she stopped breathing.

She died.

**_We all live,  
we all die,  
and that does not begin to justify you, _**

Arden's eyes were filled with tears.

"No Kanaka!" yelled. "DAMN IT!"

Hunter got up and looked at Arden and Kanaka's dead body. Arden looked up to Hunter.

"She's dead! SHE'S DEAD HUNTER!" yelled Arden. Arden screamed in anger and ran in to the boarding school.

"Arden! Don't go in there!" warned Hunter.

"I don't give a freakin' care! That RAT'S ASS will PAY for what he did to Kanaka! She was the one who saved me and brought me to the boarding school the first place! It was because of her I met YOU!" replied Arden.

**_It's not what it seems,  
Not what you think,  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind,  
Not real life,  
No I must be dreaming!_**

"_What has Ratigan done? I hope he didn't get to my other friends yet! If he's already got to them then only God knows what he has done!"_ she thought.

_**How though I've got to tell someone,  
tell them what I know you've done,  
I fear you, but scourge and fears can come true.  
**_

She ran in and saw fire everywhere. Most of the mouse children and the entire faculty were dead.

Out of all the other places to crash burn, why did it have to be here?" asked Arden. Someone tapped on her shoulder. She immediately turned around and saw Alana, Anna, Angel, Beatriz, Cameron, Daren, Erynn, Lanozo, and Natori standing there with worried faces. Arden was so relived to see them alive.

"Everyone! You're still alive!" exclaimed Arden. She hugged them all.

"Arden! You have to get out of here!" warned Daren.

"Ratigan has murdered Kanaka!" replied Natori and Lanozo at the same time.

"I know…" whispered Arden. "I saw her die! That fucker killed her! I will not let him kill you all too! He's killed everyone else and I'm sure you're the only ones left! You may not know this but……HE KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER! He told me himself!"

**_We all live, we all die, that does not begin to justify you,_**

"When?" asked Alana.

"When I first started working for him. Ratigan is more than ANYONE knows! No even Basil of Baker Street! Not Doctor Dawson! Not Fidget! Not EVEN Felicia and my parents! I'm the only one who knows that he's more than anything I've seen or ANYONE has seen!" explained Arden.

_**It's not what it seems,  
Not what you think, no I must be dreaming!  
It's only in my mind,  
Not real life,  
No I must be dreaming! **_

While Arden was talking, everyone was standing perfectly still. Everyone looked scared. Arden noticed.  
"Uh Arden?" asked

"Are you all alright?" she asked.

"There not about to be," whispered a dark voice. Arden turned around and saw Professor Ratigan standing there.

"Professor…" she whispered. Arden then took a few steps back.  
"You killed Kanaka you bastard!" she yelled. Cameron tapped on her shoulder.  
"We're already going through a crisis. Please don't try to upset him." he said.  
"I hope you're not going to do what think you're going to do right?" asked Arden.

**_We all live, we all die, that does not begin to justify you. It's not what it seems, not what you think, no I must be dreaming! It's only in my mind, not real life! No I must be dreaming! Not what it seems, not what you think, I must be dreaming... _**

The professor took out a knife.  
_"Well that answers my question."_ thought Arden.

"No please don't!" implored Arden.

"Too late," hissed Ratigan.  
"Quick we need a plan!" alarmed Angel.  
"I have one! RUN!" yelled Beatriz.


	13. The Battle

Chapter 13: Battle of Fire and Wounds

Arden and her friends ran away from their covetous foe. Arden could feel Ratigan's hand trying to grab her shoulder. Nathan spotted a door a few feet from them.

"A door!" he exclaimed. He opened and everyone except Ratigan went in. The children slammed the door shut so he wouldn't get in. They put all there strength on the door trying to keep Ratigan out. The rat started trying to bang the door down.

"You brats can't stay in there forever!" he yelled. Then there was complete silence.

"I think he's gone," whispered Alana.

"Is someone going to go out and check?" asked Daren.

"I'll check," replied Arden.

"You sure?" asked Hunter.

"Watch me," replied Arden. She opened the door a little bit and saw two golden eyes. She slammed the door shut and turned to her friends.

"He's still there," she informed. Everyone sighed in frustration. They heard the knob turn.

"He's coming in!" replied Angel.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Beatriz. Alonzo noticed an opened window.

"We can climb out of there!" he said.

"Good idea!" replied Anna. Everyone started helping each other to climb out. Arden was the last one to go when the door opened. Arden closed the window door with everyone else outside. Hunter was the only one who didn't leave.

"Let's go to Baker Street. Basil will know what to do," said Erin.

"Alright…Hunter are you coming?" replied Nathan.

"I'm staying here," replied Hunter.

"Are you crazy?" asked Cameron.

"I'm not leaving Arden here alone to face that monster!" replied Hunter.

"But what if Ratigan sees you?" asked Alana.

"I'm not leaving her here alone! Go while you still can!" replied Hunter. The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, your loss!" called Anna. They then ran away to Baker Street. Hunter watched as Arden and Ratigan had their climactic fight. As Ratigan stepped forward, Arden stepped back.

"You shit! You changed my life, you threaten me, you killed my parents, and now you've killed my friend Kanaka! You…You God-hating fuck! You are a freakin' ass who will forever be a fuckin' asshole until the day you die. I can't wait to see you burn in the deepest, darkest regions of hell with Satin. When you die, you'll become an evil ghost. Then Satin will come out from underground and he'll start to pull on your legs. He'll pull you down into his cornucopia of fire, chaos, and suffering. Satin will pull you down into his evil kingdom where you'll get your hands chopped off! I'll be laughing my head off when you're burning in the fiery dungeon of hell!" she yelled. Hunter was shocked by what he just heard. Ratigan glared because her words. Arden took out a familiar item.

"Remember this!" she asked harshly.

"How could I forget!" replied Ratigan harshly.

"I've finally realized everything!" said Arden. "You wanted me to join you because you knew that you'd be one step closer to the locket. Then, while I would be distracted on something else, you'd snatch it from me. Then you'd be done with me and (oh and by the way) you were going to get rid of my friends all along because you knew they were going to get in your way and you didn't want that to happen but then, it turns out that I knew all about your plot! So don't think I don't know. I know!" she explained. Ratigan's eyes widened.

"How did you find out?" asked Ratigan in anger.

"I have my sources," replied Arden.

"Now, my lord, you are about to meet your demise," she hissed. Hunter gasped.

"MY LORD!" asked Hunter confused. Ratigan and Arden looked up.

"He made me call him that…anyway…Hunter get out!" demanded Arden. Hunter then ran away to Baker Street with the others. Arden then turned to Ratigan. Arden then opened the locket showing a big ball of fire. Out of the fire can a silver sword. The handle was gold and it had the letter "J" on it. The sword glowed with fire that didn't harm Arden's hands. The blade reflected Arden's reflection like a mirror. Ratigan's frown of being dumbfounded turned into a grin of advantage.

"You're father's sword of fire. He used it in bad times when he used to work for me before you were born," explained Ratigan.

"I know," replied Arden. She ran up with the sword in her hands. Arden attacked him with all the force she had. Ratigan dodged the attack and pushed her to the ground. The reflective sword of fire broke in to little pieces shattering on to the floor.

The pieces were scattered across the floor. They stopped burning and they were nothing but pieces that had brown spots.

Arden slowly got back on her feet. She let out a big sigh. She could feel something touch her. She turned and grabbed Ratigan's hand.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she threatened.

Arden's weak body turned around and saw Ratigan with one of the sharpest pieces. He grabbed Arden's black shirt and stabbed her in chest and in the head. Arden's eyes widened. Ratigan let her go. Arden fell to the ground breathing raspy breath. Some of her blood fell in to her mouth. She sat up and placed her hand upon her heart. She felt like she was drinking her blood.

Arden took out a revolver.  
"What's that?" asked Ratigan harshly.  
"Basil of Baker Street's revolver," replied Arden. Ratigan gasped. With one hand holding her wound, the other hand held the revolver. Arden pointed the revolver at Ratigan.  
"You wouldn't," hissed Ratigan.  
"You're done you rat ass!" replied Arden pulling the trigger. Ratigan was shot a couple times. Ratigan fell twitching. He was too weak to get up.  
"You're not dead. WHY?" asked Arden harshly.  
"Nothing can kill a criminal mastermind," replied Ratigan.  
"I'm sure there's another reason!" said Arden rolling her eyes.  
"My real reasons are my own," replied Ratigan. As his blood ran through, Arden watched as he fell.  
"I will find out what keeps you alive. When I do, you'll pay for you did to me, Kanaka, and everyone else. Including the people who were involved in 'The Flaversham Case'," she whispered.

Arden climbed out the window and saw nothing but a dreaded landscape. She also saw that Hunter wasn't there. She looked at the blood on her chest.

"Oh no! Hunter where are you?" she asked. She started to run into the streets.


	14. Olivia's New Sister

Chapter 14: Olivia's New Sister

Arden walked through the streets trying to find Hunter. She had escaped the burning boarding school, leaving Ratigan behind, not caring what would happen to him.  
"Hunter where are you?" she asked herself. She started singing her Japanese song as she began to lose hope on where Hunter was.

She did not know how singing her song was going to help. She used to sing that song all the time since it was the lullaby Emily used to sing to her all the time. Arden figured that this was why she loved singing it so much.

While she sang, Arden looked everywhere for Hunter. She searched every searchable place Hunter could have gone to besides and was about to check Baker Street and the Flaversham home before she started losing hope and noticed tears of pain running down her face.

"My love, where have you gone? Don't leave me now that I've finally escaped that enemy of mine," asked Arden to herself, accepting the love she thought Hunter had for her. Arden's weakness made her fall on her knees in despair.

Arden weakly looked in front of her. As she saw many mouse people walk by, Arden began to remember the nightmare she had and how it was that terrible dream that led her to that evil place simply known as nowhere.

"Little do these people realize is that they're about to suffer great pain when my nightmare comes true," she whispered. Her nightmare reappeared in a vision.

After seeing her horrid vision, she started to run through the streets of London. She felt like flying.

Arden didn't realize she was passing by the Flaversham toy store. Her foot steps could be heard from inside. Olivia could hear them. At first, Olivia had no problem with the foot steps but then she started getting bothered with it. She got up from her seat and looked out the window. When she saw it was Arden, she busted out the door. Meanwhile, Arden fell back on her knees. She felt like nothing in this world._**  
**_

"Arden? Arden?! Are you okay!" she asked loudly. Arden didn't answer. Olivia ran to her.  
"Arden are you alright?" she asked. Arden looked at her and smiled with glee as she began jumping up and down with delight.  
"Olivia! It's you!" she exclaimed. After jumping up and down, she hugged her very tightly.  
"It's okay, Arden. I found out about Kanaka and your parents and I'm really sorry," replied Olivia.  
"It's not your fault. It's mine. My parents once told me that I was a blessing but I don't believe that's true anymore. Now I have nothing. Kanaka's gone, Hunter is missing, and my parents are also gone! If only I had a brother and/or sister," said Arden.

Olivia brought her in to her home and Arden told Hiram Flaversham the same thing.  
"Like I said to Olivia, It's not anyone's fault. It's mine. My parents once told me that I was a blessing but I don't believe that's true anymore. Now I have nothing. Allison's gone, Hunter is missing, and my parents are also gone! If only I had a brother and/or sister," she explained. Hiram then got an idea.  
"So you're saying that you don't have a home and you don't have a sister or brother?" he asked. Arden nodded "yes".  
"Would you like to live here with us? I'll adopt you. I have what it takes to do this. Trust me on this, Arden. Olivia can be your sister," offered Hiram. Arden smiled.  
"You really mean it?" asked Arden. Hiram nodded. Arden hugged him.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! I'd love that very my much Mr. Flaversham!" she replied. Arden then looked at Olivia and she walked up to her with a smile.  
"We're now sisters! Can you believe it?!" exclaimed Arden. As the two mice girls laughed and rejoiced, Arden and Olivia grabbed each others hands and started dancing around in a circle with glee and happiness.

Arden was the happiest of the two. She finally had a family, and though her good friend, Allison was lost, Arden would never forget the kindness she showed her. From that night on, Arden promised that she would do anything to have Allison back. However, life should go on, should it not?

That night, it was very peaceful. Arden looked at Olivia.  
"I've never had a sister before," she said.  
"Neither did I," replied Olivia.  
"Are you my younger sister or older sister?" asked Olivia.  
"Older," replied Arden.  
"Oh alright," replied Olivia with out any complaints. Arden sighed.  
"Do you remember the time I left you because of that nightmare and we sang that song?" asked Arden.  
"Oh goodness! How could I forget!" asked Olivia.

"Well, I'm glad you remembered me," whispered Arden. "Now that we're new sisters, we'll remember each other forever," she said. Olivia smiled. They both went to sleep.


	15. Arden Flaversham

** Arden Flaversham**

The next day, Arden walked into Flaversham's work room with happy look on her face. Hiram noticed this and smiled at his new found daughter.

"What makes you so happy?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that one of my best friends is now my sister. I can hardly believe it!" replied Arden. The door knocked.

"I'll get it," exclaimed Arden cheerfully. She opened the door. She saw nothing but black scenery. She also saw a shadow coming towards her.

"Who's there?" she asked. The shadow was a boy. Arden looked closely.

"Hunter?" she whispered. The shadowy figure weakly walked up to her and hugged her.

"Arden…" he weakly whispered. Arden's eyes widened.

"Hunter! It's you! Oh my God!" exclaimed Arden hugging him back.

Arden wrapped her arm on his shoulder and brought him in. She set Hunter on a chair.

"Hunter, how did you get all these cuts and bruises? You look like someone who has just been attacked by a cat," said Arden.

"It was hard to get here. I'd rather not talk about it," replied Hunter. Arden put her hand on his shoulder.

"I have magnificent news!" exclaimed Arden.

"Really? What is it?" asked Hunter.

"Mr. Flaversham has brought me into his family," replied Arden.

"You mean to tell me that you're Olivia's new sister?" asked Hunter.

"Older sister," replied Arden. Hunter smiled and hugged her.

Hunter took Arden's hand and smiled.

"I'm really happy for you. You deserve a good home," he whispered. Arden smiled back.

"I…OH WHAT THE HECK! HUNTER I LOVE YOU!" yelled Arden. She came up and kissed Hunter's lips. Hunter gasped but his surprise turned into ecstasy as he decided to go with it. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes to really enjoy the moment. Arden placed her head on his chest. Hunter put his head on her head.  
"I love you too," he whispered.

"Oh, Hunter. There's no other boy in this world that's right for me but you," whispered Arden.  
"I wish you would never be gone. Everything I did, joined Ratigan, helped you escape, told you to get away from the boarding school when I had that climactic battle, I did that all for you because I love you," she explained softly.

"Do you remember when we first met you?" asked Hunter.

"Oh goodness! How could I forget?" asked Arden.

"I remember it like it was just yesterday," whispered Arden.  
The door knocked. Olivia appeared.  
"Oh hello Hunter," she said cheerfully. Hunter waved at her. Olivia opened the door and saw nothing but a letter on the ground. Olivia opened it and read it. It said:

_Dear Flavershams, _

_Come to Baker Street. I need to have a talk with you about Arden. Come by soon._

_Sincerely, Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson. _

Olivia smiled.  
"What does it say?" asked Arden.  
"It says to come to Baker Street," replied Olivia.  
"Why?" asked Hunter.  
"To talk about you, Arden," replied Olivia. Olivia went into the other room to tell her father. Hiram followed Olivia back in.  
'Come on everyone. Let us get to Baker Street," he said. They hurried to Baker Street. Arden still held on to Hunter's hand.

When they came to Baker Street, every one was surprised to see Arden there.  
"Arden! I'm so glad you're alive!" exclaimed Dr. Dawson.  
"Yes, I'm Olivia's new sister," replied Arden.  
"Huh?" asked Basil.  
"We'll explain later," replied Hiram. Arden's friends were there.  
"My friends! You are here," said Arden cheerfully. Her friends came and hugged her.  
"I'm glad you made it!" replied Daren. The Flavershams, Arden, and Hunter came in to the house. Everyone talked. It wasn't long before everyone found that Arden was now part of the Flaversham family. Mrs. Judson came in with tea and cheese crumpets. The girls of Arden's friends noticed a smudge on Arden's lips.  
"Excuse me? Can we talk tom Arden alone for a minute?" asked Angel.  
"Of course you may," replied Basil. The girls pulled Arden into a hall way.  
"Arden, did you kiss anyone?" asked Erin. Arden's eyes widened.  
"What makes you say that?" asked Arden.  
"You have a smudge on your lips," replied Anna.  
"Well, listen. I kissed Hunter!" exclaimed Arden. Beatriz gasped.  
"I knew it! I knew you and Hunter were going to get together!" she said. The girls came back in.  
"So, cute little you are going to be a Flaversham family member?" asked Nathan.  
"Yes, so from now on: I'm Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison Flaversham," replied Arden.  
"Wow! Big name," said Cameron astonished. Arden thought for a minute.  
"Perhaps just Arden Flaversham, I guess," she giggled.

**LATER THAT EVENING:**

Arden and Hunter were sitting together outside of the toy shop.  
"So, I guess we need to start finding out how Ratigan keep surviving your attacks huh?" asked Hunter.  
"We will. But for now..." replied Arden. Arden and Hunter then faced each other face to face.  
"I wish to spend time with you...my only love," she whispered. Hunter smiled. They kissed once more, not knowing that they were being watched by Olivia, who was wondering how it must have felt to feel something so passionate.

A new story in Arden's life had finally begun.

**END**


End file.
